Since I met you
by melody425
Summary: Grissom and Sara meet for the first time. This story will lead into One of the Best Days of my Life. I do not own the CSI characters, I just write about them.
1. Checking me out

_**Sara**_

It was such a miserable day out. It was dark, humid, and rainy. Yet again, I had nothing to do on a Friday night. My roommate was out with her boyfriend as usual and the cable was out because of the storm. The University newspaper had an article about an entomology seminar taking place in the auditorium at 7pm with world renowned entomologist Dr. Gilbert Grissom. I am not a fan of bugs, but at least it would give me something to do. Although, the seminar, which is in three parts, sounds boring and so does the speaker. Gilbert Grissom is such a weird name, who would punish a child with the name Gilbert? Obviously, Dr. Grissom's parents did.

I decided to call the cab at six so I would be early to get a good seat for the "riveting" seminar. I had no idea what to expect. Dr. Grissom sounded like an old deaf and blind man. Would he bring some of his creepy crawlers with him? I hope not because as I said before, I do not like bugs. I reached the auditorium at six thirty and was surprised to see that half of the seats were already taken. I sat down near the middle so I would be able to hear Dr. Grissom speak but be far enough away for him to ask me any questions. As the minutes went by the entire auditorium became full. All of these people came here for bugs?

The seminar started promptly at seven. Our vice-principal came out to introduce Dr. Grissom. Wow, was I wrong. Dr. Gilbert Grissom was most likely in his late thirties to early forties. His hair was dark and somewhat curly, with just a pinch of gray mixed in. He wore glasses that really suited the shape of his face. I expected him to wear a suit but he looked comfortable in his beige dress pants and green polo shirt. It kind of looked like he was "checking me out." I had to really focus on his words and not his appearance, to even remotely understand what he was saying.

_**Grissom**_

Wow, was the weather nasty today. I had to get ready for my seminar in the dark because of constant power outages. The seminar I was to instruct at Baldur University was to start at seven. I wasn't sure how casual or formal to dress so I chose simple beige dress pants and a green polo shirt. I thought I looked presentable yet best of all comfortable.

I was always interested in insects as a boy, that's why I became an entomologist. I do seminars for universities and colleges, but that's about it. I don't write books or anything like that. That's why I was so upset when I read the article in the university newspaper and it said I was world renowned. Heck, I have barely been outside the state of Nevada let alone the world. I know they put that just to attract attention because I believe my seminars can be pretty boring.

The traffic on fifty-forth street was really bad so I didn't get to the auditorium until seven-fifty. I normally like to be half an hour early for a seminar so I can get used to the crowd and my surroundings. As soon I got to the stage the vice-principal went out and introduced me. As I walked out onto the platform I looked at the audience. I always ignore the people who sit in the front because they are normally over achievers and suck ups. I can't see the people in the back because of the darkness and that's probably best because they don't normally pay attention. I like to scan the crowd in the middle: the students who want to hear what I have to say but think they are too far back for me to ask questions to. As I scanned the middle rows my eyes fell upon a brunette who was intently looking at me. I think she was "checking me out." She was captivating with her shoulder length hair and her dark navy sweater. I had to snap myself out of my revere to remember that I had to start talking about bugs.


	2. Falling

_**Sara**_

The seminar was surprisingly interesting. Although, I don't remember a lot of what Dr. Grissom actually said, but I do remember the way he walked and they way he talked. I thought I would be out of his range of view because I was sitting in the middle half but he kept making eye contact with me. Then, what I thought was impossible, actually happened. He walked down the steps of the stage and up the aisle. I was shocked when he stopped at my row.

"What is your name miss?"

He pointed to me as I stood up.

"Sidle, sir."

"Miss Sidle. Do you know the importance of entomology in forensic science?"

Thankfully I actually heard that part of his speech.

"Well, in a criminal case there could be a body that was disposed and is now decomposing. The insects found on and around the body could help determine a time line of when the victim died."

He smiled and nodded his head at me.

"Very good, I'm impressed…"

Dr. Grissom continued with the seminar. The two hours flew by extremely quickly. As everyone started to leave I stayed seated. I don't know why I did but I just continued to stare at Dr. Grissom as he answered the student's questions. When the last question was answered I got up and started to walk out of the auditorium. Just as I reached the door I heard a voice call…

"Miss Sidle?"

I turned around to see Dr. Grissom catching up with me.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you enjoy my seminar?"

"Oh, I thought it was great."

"I'm glad. You seem very perceptive. What career are you interested in?"

"I would like to become a Crime Scene Investigator."

"Really? I'm a crime scene investigator."

"Wow, I would love to discuss it with you."

"I would as well. Do you have time to grab a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great, just let me grab my coat."

Dr. Grissom and I walked to the near by café. We both ordered Columbian and then sat down at a table near the window.

"I'm sorry, I don't like using Mister and Miss. What is your first name?"

"Sara."

"Mine, as you know, is Gil, but most people just call me Grissom."

"Okay, Grissom it is then."

"Well, Sara I think you have the knack to be a CSI."

"Really? Where do you work?"

"I work at the CSI lab in Las Vegas."

"Oh wow! That's the number one lab in the country!"

"Yeah, it is a really nice lab with all the newest and latest equipment."

We sat in the café for an hour and a half discussing everything from my schooling to the insects he studies. When the café had to close we planned to do this again tomorrow night after part two of the seminar. I think we had a real connection.

He is a very handsome man but obviously too old for me. Unfortunately, I think I'm falling for him.

_**Grissom**_

I think the seminar went really well. Most of the students paid attention through the entire thing, but the brunette in the dark navy sweater paid the most attention. Her eyes followed me whenever I moved. I tried to look at all of the audience members but my eyes kept going back to her. When it came time for me to ask the students questions, to see if they retained any information, I went straight to her. She looked surprised to see me stop at her row. I asked her, her name which is Sidle. I think it fit her perfectly. I asked her why entomology is important to forensic science and her answer shocked me. She hit the bull's eye.

After the seminar was over I had the usual suck ups from the front rows come up to congratulate me and ask questions they already knew the answers to. As I was talking to them I noticed Miss Sidle was still in her seat watching me. When I answered the last suck up I saw her get up and move towards the door. I jogged towards the door to catch up to her and I called her name. She turned around quickly and smiled when she saw it was me. We talked about the seminar and I learned that she wants to be a CSI. She was eager to talk with me and I was with her. We decided to go get coffee.

As we sat in the café with our coffees I found out her first name is Sara. I think it really suits her. We talked about everything for an hour and a half until the café had to close. We planned to meet at the café again tomorrow night after the seminar.

Sara Sidle is a beautiful, intelligent, young woman who probably has a boyfriend, but I secretly hope she doesn't. I know it's wrong with the age difference but I think I am falling for her.


	3. Jump me

_**Sara**_

I never thought I would be excited to go to a seminar on a Saturday night. The seminar didn't start until seven but I started getting ready at five so, I had my hair done, outfit on, and make-up applied by five thirty. All I could do was sit and wait for half an hour. I tried to pick up my textbook and study for a test I had on Monday, but my mind kept either wandering to him or wondering if I looked alright. I think I checked my hair, make-up, and outfit, at least five times in that half an hour. I thought I looked nice in my pumpkin coloured V-neck sweater and somewhat tight denim jeans. I had my hair up in a messy bun and applied some light pink lip gloss and light green eye shadow. The make-up wasn't that noticeable because I hate make-up, but I do use it on special occasions. Although, most people wouldn't consider a seminar about bugs a special occasion, but it was to me.

At six I called the cab and was at the auditorium by six thirty. I was surprised when I entered because there were fewer people tonight. One person surprised me in particular. Sitting on the stage looking at me was Grissom. Last night he didn't arrive until ten minutes before seven. Tonight he was early. He didn't look that much different than last night. He had a light blue polo shirt and dark navy dress pants on tonight. He kept eye contact as I walked down the aisle. I wasn't sure if I should go find a seat or go up and talk to him. Thankfully, I didn't have to make that decision on my own. As I got about half way down the aisle he got up from his seat on the stage and started to walk toward me. We met at around the first row. We stood there in silence for a second just looking at each other.

"It's nice to see you again Sara."

"Yes, it's nice to see you too, but you knew I was coming."

"Well, I can never be too sure. Last night the place was packed, tonight it will only be three quarters full and tomorrow night only half full."

"Why is that?"

"The first night a few students find that entomology is just not for them so they do not bother coming back. Then there are those who are not sure if they like entomology. Tonight, since we go in more depth, some will find they hate it and not come back for the third part. I also have a theory that my seminars are boring."

"I don't think they're boring. I think it just takes a certain type of person to be interested in entomology and not everyone can fit that mold."

"I think your right. You and I are of the same mold. Well, I better go prepare, but meet me by the stage at the end so we can go to the café, I have a craving for a cappuccino."

And with that he left me, smiling like an idiot. I liked to think we were made from the same mold. After a second or so I went and sat in the same row I did last night. The seminar went about the same as it did last night. We kept eye contact throughout most of it and I really had to focus to understand him.

When the seminar finished I headed towards the stage to meet him. I only had to wait a couple of minutes because there were fewer questions tonight. Our coffee date went about the same as well. We started on entomology which led to crime scene investigation and my schooling. We had breaks of silence but they weren't awkward. I think we both enjoyed each other's company. The time went by too quickly though because we were kicked out of the café at closing, but we made the same plans for the next night.

I don't know what I'll do after tomorrow night. I've come accustomed to sitting and talking with Grissom. I'll really miss him.

_**Grissom**_

I know the seminar didn't start until seven but I wanted to make sure I was there early tonight, so I started to get ready around five thirty. I decided to keep the same attire but picking a blue polo shirt and navy dress pants instead of green and beige. I drove over at six so I would be there by six thirty and have a chance to become comfortable with my surroundings, at least that's what I was telling myself. I knew I wanted to be early so I could talk to her.

I sat on the stage and stared at the door. I had no clue what time she would come so I just sat still and waited patiently. After five minutes of waiting she entered. She made eye contact with me instantly as she walked down the aisle. She didn't look much different from last night. Her hair was up instead of down and her face glowed more. It was nice. As she came closer I got up to meet her halfway. I knew I would only have a couple of minutes to talk to her but a few minutes were better than none. I told her about my theory of my seminars. She said she liked my seminar which made me smile. I reminded her to come up to the stage at the end so we could head over to the café.

The seminar went better than what it did last night. For one, there were fewer people, making me more comfortable. Second, I didn't have as many questions floating in my head about her since I now knew her. I was shocked that only two suck ups had questions for me at the end and as usual they were easy. I was glad to see that Sara was ready to head out. I wanted to talk to her about being CSI and how to deal with different situations that might come up.

"Sara, why do you want to become a CSI?"

"Well, I want to help people and this was the best occupation I could come up with that centered my strengths."

"What are your strengths?"

"I am good at my maths and sciences, physics in particular."

We talked about her love of physics and the ties of entomology and crime scene investigation. I really enjoyed her company. It was nice to have a discussion with an intelligent woman who wasn't looking to "jump me."

I'm not sure what I'm going to do after tomorrow night. I want to continue talking to her because she intrigues me. I do not want to lose her.


	4. Emails

_**Sara**_

His seminar was over. I thoroughly enjoyed all aspects of it. Entomology was somewhat interesting when Grissom explains it. Although the seminar was good, the coffee date afterwards was even better. We talked about our usual stuff, but the end was the best. Just before the café closed Grissom did something unexpected. He took my hands in his.

"Sara, this has been the best three days of conversations I've had in a long time."

"Me too."

"I really don't want to say good bye to you."

"Me either."

_(He handed me a piece of paper.)_

"So, here is my home number in Vegas and my email address."

"Thanks."

_(I get out a pen and a piece of paper from my purse and write down my email address and telephone number.)_

"Here's my home number and my email address."

"Thanks. Well, the café is closing, we better go."

"Okay."

He walked me out and back to my car. My heart and brain were battling against each other. My heart wanted me to tell him I liked him, but my brain kept saying he's too old for you and he is leaving the state tomorrow, how would it work? He promised to email me as soon as he got home the next day. All I can do now is wait by my computer.

_**Grissom**_

I think it was my best seminar yet. I didn't make any major mistakes and at least one person found it interesting. As we sat drinking our coffee in our café I did the unthinkable. I took Sara's hands in mine and gave her my phone number and email address. My brain was shouting no at my actions, but my mouth kept moving. My brain though I was being too forward but my heart just right.

After the café closed I walked her to her car. As she opened the door I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's was really nice to meet you Sara."

"It's was nice to meet you too Grissom."

"You're very intelligent and I know you'll make an excellent CSI."

"Thank you."

"I'll email you as soon as I get home tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll look forward to it."

And that was it. She drove off. I knew I did the right thing by keeping my distance but still finding an okay way to be connected to her. I could have told her I was interested and kissed her on the spot, but I was leaving tomorrow and that would have left things unfinished. I am also way too old for her. She needs someone her own age, but there's no age limit for friendship thankfully. All I could think about now was getting home and sending her an email.


	5. Void

_**Sara**_

I tried to go about my normal activities, but I really just wanted to sit in front of the computer all day and wait for his email. I tried not to check too often, but I think I checked at least every couple of hours. Finally, at seven o'clock in the evening, I got an email from him.

_Dear Sara,_

_Well, I got home safely. The plane ride was as pleasurable as it could be, with it being a red eye flight. I would have emailed you earlier, but I had to go into work as soon as I landed to check on my team and update paperwork. How was your day? _

_Grissom_

It wasn't a groundbreaking email, but at least he remembered.

_Dear Grissom,_

_I'm glad your home safe and sound. Although, I feel for you with the paperwork, I hate paperwork. I'm doing well.  
_

_Sara_

It wasn't a long email but I couldn't think of anything else to say. That's the only problem with email; all of the emotions are taken out. You can't tell what the other person is thinking or feeling. I wish he didn't have had to go because I could tell our relationship would be very different now, void of emotion.

_**Grissom**_

My flight was the best it could be, being a red eye flight. I was planning to go straight home and get on my computer to email Sara, but as soon as I landed, my pager went off with a message from my supervisor, saying I needed to come in to file some paperwork. Unfortunately the paperwork took a long time, so I didn't get home until 6:30pm.

My email to Sara was short, but it took me a whole half an hour to write. I found it hard to write to her not knowing how she was feeling at the moment and what she was thinking. Because of this, I stuck to the basic "how are you?" I got a reply from her within an hour. I was surprised how short her email was, but then I didn't give her much to go on. As I sat and read over the two emails, I realized how hard it was to communicate through email. Sure it is easier than a phone call and cheaper, but you don't get the satisfaction of hearing the emotion in the person's voice.

I decided to wait to reply to Sara's email until I actually had something to tell her, not knowing when that would be.


	6. Going to Vegas

_**Sara**_

Grissom has been faithful to me for a year now. By faithful, I mean he has emailed me at least once a week for a whole year. At first, the emails always had the usual "how are you," but then he started writing about his cases and he would ask me questions to see my knowledge on a subject or to find out my opinion. The emails became less and less personal and more professional, always being about work. It was a little disappointing, considering we had a pretty personal relationship for those wonderful three days during his seminar.

In my replies I would always give my opinion on the case or tell him little facts about the topic that I knew or looked up. I could have add in little personal details about my life and how I am doing, but he doesn't and I don't want to ruin what we have, although, I'm not happy with what we have, but it is better than nothing.

We did give each other our phone numbers, but we have never used them. That's why I was so shocked and surprised when I picked up the phone one day and heard his voice. I was wondering how he was doing because it had been a little over a week since his last email. What he said after the pleasantries shocked me even more. He was running a case where one of his CSI's was involved. He needed someone to run the investigation. He did not want to go outside CSI. He was calling to ask me to come to Las Vegas and run the investigation. I know I paused after he said this because a minute later he asked if I was still there. I said yes and that I would love to come out and help with the investigation. He said that was great and he would email me the details. Then he said bye and I said bye in return. My mind was reeling for hours after the conversation. I had told him I would come without really thinking about it. I would have to get time off of my new job at the Coroner's Office in San Francisco and scrounge up enough money for a plane ticket to Vegas. My mind was cursing my heart for acting so rash, but I really wanted to see him again. I wondered if he would look any different.

I got the details about the investigation the next day.

_Dear Sara,_

_Thank you for helping me out with this investigation. A new CSI, Holly Gribbs, was shot while processing a scene. My CSI, Warrick Brown, was to process with her, but left her alone instead. I'm not sure if Holly will survive. I need you to come to Vegas for a week to interview Warrick and find out the details of what exactly happened._

_It will be nice to see you again._

_Grissom_

Wow, there was actually a personal note in the email. It will be nice to see him again as well. Now I have to go and pack for my trip to Gil Grissom in Las Vegas.

_**Grissom**_

I've had an email relationship with Sara for about a year now. I've written to her about my latest cases and little quirky facts I have learned from doing the case. She in return writes about little facts she knows and gives her opinion on my cases. I've enjoyed keeping in touch with her, but I miss her voice and her touch. I've always wished I could have gotten up the courage to call her, since we gave each other our phone numbers, but I was too afraid.

Now I have a reason to call her. My newest CSI, Holly Gribbs, has gotten injured at a crime scene and we're not sure if she'll live. One of my best CSI's, Warrick Brown, was supposed to be with her, but left her alone to run an errand. I need someone to run an investigation, but I do not want anyone, except a CSI involved. Sara was the first person who popped into my mind. I know she doesn't live in Vegas and would need to fly here, but I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather see work this investigation.

When I called her I was glad to hear how happy she sounded. I was afraid to ask her such a big favour though. For a second I thought she was going to turn me down, but then she came back out of her reviver and said yes. I promised to email her the details of the case and I did the next day.

I wonder if she'll look any different from when I saw her about a year ago. I know I've got more wrinkles and grayer hair than the last time, but hopefully she won't notice. I just can't wait to see her again.

_**The End**_

This was a prequel for "One of the Best Days of my Life."


End file.
